<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adagio by JaneyB33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028165">Adagio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyB33/pseuds/JaneyB33'>JaneyB33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin is a single parent of three and he's trying his best, Anakin needs a break BAD, Baby Leia Organa/Skywalker, Baby Luke Skywalker, Blood and Violence, But On Earth, But still Star Warsy, Crime, Death, Depression, Drama, EMOTIONS ARE EVERYWHERE, Explicit Sexual Content, Force sensitive family in hiding, Futuristic Tech, Gun Violence, He a baddy but also a buddy, He's gonna be OP probs but i do what i do, Lightsabers, Little!Ahsoka, M/M, Maybe a lot we'll see, Obi-Wan is badass, Past Padmé/Anakin relationship, Shmi Skywalker was secretly a badass, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slice of Life, Student!Anakin Skywalker, That whole thing, Took lots of creative liberty, Uni Teacher by day Assassin by night, Until it isn't, You guys get the trope, adopted Ahsoka, angst and hurt, bit of world building, it will be adorable, thats not how the force works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyB33/pseuds/JaneyB33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The constant curve ball that is Anakin's life never ceases to give him a break. This single dad of three is just trying to balance his life of work, college, and kids while also hiding their intune ability to the Force. It's better to keep a low profile, avoid any unwanted attention that the Force inevitably carries. One in which, is the Scholar Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi who by day lectures about the infinite, cosmic topic that is Philosophy, and by any time in which works best, assassinates any unlucky foe who ends up on his to-rid-of list. Their lives collide and mingle in the most chaotic of ways.<br/>Or<br/>Obi-Wan pretty much becomes Anakin's sugar daddy and they both are dad-dads in one big happy family but there is a LOT of damn drama that happens in between first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Past History of Padme/Anakin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adagio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is gonna be a mess, so buckle in and enjoy the mundanity that is this chapter while it lasts bc PFFT my dramatic ass is going to throw these boys through the loop probably. Idk, my ideas always change. ANYWAY, I'm pretty new to the StarWars fandom, but this is what happens when I fall down the rabbit hole of fanfic. I just can't contain myself to wait and finish it all before writing something, so hopefully someone can enjoy it bc I just need to get it out and I've been sitting on this idea for weeks. Harsh criticism is NOT welcome (save for spelling errors if you happen to catch any!), I'm not here to submit a pristine essay. if you don't like it, don't read it. But ideas and plot/character suggestions ARE welcome! I'd love to hear your thoughts in that regard! I'm also trying out a new tempo of writing, so hopefully the time jumps aren't too confusing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>It was fading, or maybe it already had and it was all in his head. That crisp, airy citrus redolence combined with a sunny morning after recent fresh rainfall ⎯ like washed out perfume as to not be pelting with smell but enough to still be sweetly feminine and refreshing. It was something he never thought to describe or particularly notice, not until the source was gone and with her, the gradually vanishing scent. </p><p>Anakin noticed it the first night he was without her.</p><p>And it must’ve been stuck on him because he noticed it the moment he received the ceramic urns, one carved with floral engravings, painted with vibrant reds and golds that held the ash remains of his wife; the other a muted rose-gray, ombre and lined with abstract designs. This one held his mother.</p><p>And he noticed it now, in this recurring dream, this recurring memory. </p><p>It occurred with absent gaps of time, but played with an unquestionable fluidity as dreams do. It began with Anakin standing at the front desk of the funeral home, mindlessly handing over his debit card while anything and everything the mortician was saying landed on deaf ears - muted and pointless. </p><p>The next he was walking into a silent world, no sound emitting from any persons, animals, or vehicles, not even the obnoxiously bright cherry red car with racing stripes parked along the curb gave him any of the usual merit to comment on its tackiness.</p><p>Then he was on the train, nothing but two urns in his possession, holding them close because everything in the cabin wasn’t without sway from either the curves of the tracks or being bumped into by one of the many over crowded passengers.</p><p>Finally, he was standing alone in the dining room, staring at the ceramics. He didn’t know where to put them at the time, the dining table was just the first place his aimless mind had wandered to. His dream was always eerily quiet and put away, the only detail deviating from the reality of the hectic and oftentimes unpredictable lifestyle he followed in his wake. The world never stopped being chaotic around him, and certainly the sight of no clutter couldn’t have been further from truth. It was like his mind specifically muted the details to accentuate the two colored vases on the otherwise bland wooden burch table. </p><p>Anakin Skywalker had lost his family and he felt numb. He didn’t know how to process, or maybe it was he was never given the chance. His dream had been the only place so far where he could think about it, where it was truly allowed to be the <em> only </em> thing on his mind and even then nothing felt… <em> better. </em>The only thing he ever felt on occasion was a subtle coldness on his face, and that’s when he would wake up.</p><p> </p><p>Alarms. They always went off too early. </p><p> </p><p>Coincidentally they would end his dream at the same point, and it was then he was reminded that he didn’t lose his <em> entire </em> family. No, if not the needing cries of babies then it was that <em> god </em>awful blaring of an Apple iPhone that tethered him back to reality. Today, it seemed the phone won the race of ‘who can wake the sleep deprived Anakin first’. </p><p>Half his face was sunken into a pillow, and only one eye could be seen through the curtain that was his overgrown, tousled chestnut hair. The brightness of his blue eyes were unfortunately subdued by the dark rings around them, sometimes the whites in his eyes even being red strained with veins. For a while now it’s been a signature look for him to sport.</p><p>Anakin glared at his ringing phone rested all the way across the room on the dresser. He did this on purpose because it forced himself to actually <em> get up </em>and turn it off. It worked, and he absolutely loathed that it did. It was routine for him to curse his prior night-time self for setting it up like that, but when the time came, the process would inevitably repeat. Definitely has cost a few morning breakdowns and cracks in the wall, as well as those spidering from the corner of his phone's screen as a result. Regardless, at least it came with an off button followed by a temporary and aimless brooding at the wall. But if it was the twins? Well, if there was one thing that absolutely changed in the biology of Anakin’s brain, whether he be aware of it or not, was that the helpless cries of his children came a response to be utterly immediate and attentive. He couldn’t handle listening to their cries, not necessarily due to irritability but rather it pulled at his heart and rattled his nerves. There was no going back to sleep after that. </p><p>His chest filled with a slow, large intake of air, before he turned his head to momentarily smother his face into the pillow as if it were some feeble attempt to hide from the universe and just let him be. But he knew better to just prepare himself for everything otherwise, scrubbing at the back of his scalp with his hands before shooting up. On instinct had his flesh arm come up and rub away the wetness of his face. He almost never had to think about it at this point, waking up to the occasional dream tears was an additional treat to the constant tired eyes.</p><p>The pads of his feet thudded heavily across the wooden floors as they carried himself begrudgingly to the dresser. He snagged his phone and ripped it from the charger, turning it off almost spitefully mid-alarm. While scrubbing the grit out of one eye, he caught the time with the other, and more alarmingly, the date projected on the phone’s homescreen (which was barely noticeable from how terribly shattered the glass was in that particular spot).</p><p><em> First day of school already? </em> Part of him didn’t believe it, and unsure of himself, he unlocked his phone to look it up, the grump that was his morning face having yet to escape him. Sure enough, </p><p>“...Shit.” </p><p>It was his second to last semester of University, he <em> needed </em>to stay on a roll and just get it all over with. And it was entirely to benefit the needs of his family. As much as Anakin already wholeheartedly believed in his keen talent and skill of his trade, unfortunately the places he was wanting to apply to wouldn’t bat an eye at an application that didn’t have some type of degree and certifications attached to it if not several, and it was even better if he could get letters of recommendation. </p><p>He was a single father of two babies and the older brother, and legal guardian of, his adopted child sister. Currently, he was never <em> not </em> struggling to make ends meet. It couldn’t be like this forever, if not for himself then for them ⎯ they deserve better. </p><p>Anakin was forced into the life of a morning person, didn’t mean he liked it, but you do what you have to. It was always a fortunate thing when he could start it with the twins still asleep, and maybe that was today’s freebie for forgetting class started. And furthermore if he hustled, he should still arrive in time to make his morning class, which was particularly imperative for the first days of the semester. He really couldn’t afford to lose spots in any of his courses. Every schedule in his life was built with a reason - balancing school, work, and the lives of his kids came with very little wriggle room in between. Thank god he still needed to wake up early to get his little sister ready for school regardless, the state of panic he would be in if he overslept gave him anxiety just thinking about it. And he certainly didn’t need any more of <em> that. </em></p><p>Speaking of who, on his way toward the bathroom, he pushed open the familiarly ajar door leading to her room. “Rise and shine, Snips.” He announced with a voice as raspy as he looked. He leaned against the doorway, watching with heavy eyes as the small mound of blankets on top the bed remained silent and unmoving. “Ahsoka.” </p><p>Nothing. </p><p>He heaved a sigh, taking it a step forward and flicking on the light switch. There was a pull at the hem of her duvet from within it, tightening the burrito of her blanketed self. Anakin approached her bedside with heavy footsteps and grabbed the edge of the puffy baby-blue duvet. With one swift swipe it flipped to the foot of the bed, taking all the gathered warmth with it. Beneath revealed a curled up togruta who had still yet to move aside from her eyes which darted to immediately glare daggers at the person who dared disrupt her slumber. For a silent moment, the two siblings shared their nasty scowls. While Anakin’s wasn’t appointed toward anyone but the concept of morning itself, Ahsoka was definitely blaming her brother for all of her current dismay. </p><p>“Get up, time for school.” He began to turn and make for the door. “You’re gonna eat breakfast there today, we’re in a rush ⎯ <em> Ahsoka.” </em>The man looked over just in time to see her defiantly reaching down to grab her blanket to presumably resume her toasty cocoon. She stopped mid-motion and instead threw her body back against the mattress in a display of pouty, grumbly protest. Anakin’s shoulders slumped, a wave of exhaustion taunting him to give up and return to his room to do the same. </p><p>“Come on…” he murmured, but with a new breath adopted a different take. Suddenly there was a mischievous glint in his eye as he turned around fully. Ahsoka caught on quickly, her eyes growing wide as she watched her brother get low in his stance, hands up and fingers wiggling. She stiffened, alarmed, and perked to be sitting on her knees. She returned his look with squinted eyes and a wide, giddy smile. </p><p>A few squeals and giggles later, Anakin was walking out of the room with the five-year-old over his shoulder, treading into the bathroom for morning routine. His mechno arm remained hooked securely enough over her back to keep her from falling while the other prepped her toothbrush and then his. Together they brushed their teeth, silence falling between them aside from the scrubbing of bristles against enamel. Maybe chatter, as muffled and possibly incoherent as it would be, would have been better since it only took a few moments of boringly staring at their reflection in the mirror for there to be a sudden lull in their actions. Ahsoka, comfortable over Anakin’s shoulder, began to slump, her arm growing weak in continuing to hold her toothbrush ⎯ identically Anakin did the same. His head would droop, and his shoulders started to lax, his mechno arm beginning to give as his eyelids threatened to flutter shut.</p><p>Ahsoka was given the sensation of falling.</p><p>She sqeaked, her body flailing awake and alerting Anakin. He jolted, eyes popping open and squeezing his arm tightly around her back again, whipping his head around as if the culprit wasn’t entirely himself.</p><p>Neither of them were very good morning people.</p><p>Once Ahsoka was back on her feet, Anakin grabbed a wash rag and gently started to wipe her face. Between some point of scrubbing one of her eyes and cheek, she asked in a voice that was much more awake and void of any grumpiness, “Can I pick my clothes today?” </p><p>“Sure.” Anakin pulled the cloth back and flipped it, wiping at the other side of her face. “It’s gonna be really cold today so choose something extra warm, okay?”</p><p>“Like my marshmallow jacket?”</p><p>Anakin stood up straight and nodded. “‘xactly<em>.</em>” Ahsoka took off after that, determination in her eye with the responsibility of picking her own outfit. Anakin turned to himself in the mirror, his hair was disarray, pieces sticking out where they shouldn’t. He really needed to get it cut, but for now tying it back for a half-up half-down look would do. It collected the bulk of the messiness and that was enough for him. He used to be on top of himself about it in the early days of waking up alone, either the voice of his passed mother or wife reminding him to at least <em> try </em>and not leave the house looking like a wookie rat. </p><p>He followed his own advice of dressing warm, denim jeans, thick socks, a thermal long sleeve and a double-layered jacket. <em> Alright, school, school… Where is my school shit? </em>Clothes, loose blankets, and the occasional rattling or stuffed toy popped in the air as Anakin scavenged for his things. At least he was prepared enough to have ordered all the required work-books, now it was just a matter of finding them. Half hidden under a pile  of unfolded laundry is where he found his auburn backpack, the corners worn from the repeated use over the years and being carelessly tossed around. In it was a half-used notebook and a portable tablet, some loose papers, a couple of pencils, pens, and highlighters⎯a timestamp of his last day of class to the prior semester, untouched since. </p><p>At some point when most of his work-book hunt was completed, a familiar adolescent cry resonated throughout the apartment that put a halt to the mission. Supposed he should be grateful for having gotten this far without having to have a constant eye on a baby. Anakin dropped his book bag next to the door on his way out, and while passing Ahsoka’s room was able to catch her by the top of her head just as she was about to exit. Gently he twisted her to go back. “Beanie and socks,” he reminded before vanishing into the twins’ room. He first approached the crib that was making all the fuss.</p><p>Luke. He was always the more needy of the two. Meanwhile Leia was merely laying on her back, awake but quiet and staring at the astral-themed mobile gently swaying above her crib. </p><p>“Morning, buddy,” Anakin greeted softly, a smile tugging at his lips as he reached in to grab the one year old and held him in the air from beneath his pudgy arms. Luke’s bottom lip quivered oh so pathetically, his big blue eyes looking down into the identical pair of his father’s, glistening with crocodile tears. Anakin snickered, mimicking his son by poking out his own lip. “Ohh look at that-” A familiar pungent smell all at once struck him, the father’s nose scrunching as he recoiled. “<em>And thAT- </em>oh wow okay.” Anakin has dealt with his fair share of dirty diapers, and never could he understand how something so little could resonate a smell so <em> potent </em>. </p><p>Changing the babies went as it normally did, although he did silently fist bump himself for not getting peed on today. Just like himself and Ahsoka, the twins were dressed in suitable clothing for the season, and he had to hand it to himself, by the time he could take a step back and observe his work of not one, but <em> two</em>, fully cleaned, changed, and dressed babies, he couldn’t help but to feel his chest puff with some pride. Each was fitted with knitted animal-ear beanies, something Padmé obsessed over when she was going through her excited fit of all the infinite options of baby clothing. Sure the socks Anakin snagged were mismatched and the shoes⎯the shoes… were on backwards, okay, it’s just hard to tell! Baby shoes were so soft and round, it all looked the same. Nothing a quick fix couldn’t help anyway. </p><p>Today’s morning seemed to be one of the easier ones. No major tantrums were thrown, Anakin didn’t start off the day with a gnawing headache, and despite his little slip up everyone got ready quick enough to get in a morning snack after all before leaving. Eating on the way or waiting until daycare/school for breakfast typically was how things went.</p><p>With Luke wrapped against Anakin’s chest, his bookbag against his back, and one hand holding the car seat Leia was strapped into while she leisurely munched on puff crackers, he stood by the opened front door. “Ahsokaa!” He called, catching how his breath plumed against the cold outside air. </p><p>“Comiiiing!” Her little voice peeped and Anakin could hear her hurried little footsteps. The togruta popped out from the kitchen holding a piece of cinnamon toast. Crumbs lathered her cheeks but she was unbothered. Her outfit was unsurprisingly a tad wild, and now that Anakin could give her a proper once over, he felt himself chuckle. Orange leggings, purple high socks, and her almost comically puffy white coat that made it impossible for her to put her arms down straight. She wore a purple beanie, specifically crafted to mold around the small horns that peeked at the top of her head, so he gave her credit for at least matching that with her socks. And of course, her backpack that had little wings poking out the sides. </p><p>“Ready?” Anakin asked.</p><p>Ahsoka hopped out the door and Anakin reached to close it. </p><p>“Ready!” </p><p>A single set of car keys was left behind on a hook against the wall. They rattled as the door shut.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka’s bus stop was on the way, and as usual they made it just on time. Anakin was thankful Ahsoka wasn’t a shy kid, she joined the other group of children with no hesitance in leaving his side after a short hug and goodbye, but he could never shake the apprehension that came from his own fears when parting from any of his kids. You would think he would be used to it by now, passed those feelings considering how routine it all was. But he wasn’t, and he didn’t think he ever really would be. Instinctively, his eyes darted to her wrists where he could see one of the Force suppression cuffs peeking from her sleeve. To an untrained eye, they just looked like bracelets, and that wasn’t unintentional. They were identical to his own. </p><p> </p><p>One express-train later and Daycare was his next stop.</p><p>This is when his smooth morning luck had run out.</p><p>“I can’t keep doing favors, Anakin. I’m so sorry. If it were up to me, I would but...” The twi’lek female frowned and found it easier to look away as she began to close the door. </p><p>“Please, <em> no. </em> ” Without thinking, Anakin shoved the toe of his boot between the door and the wall. Immediately his body tensed, his features melting from apologetic to desperate. The sound of other toddlers and babies playing resonated from within the building behind her. “I-I know I’m behind in payments, but I promise I’ll catch up, I just need time. Please, I-I--!” His eyes darted about, trying to figure out just <em> something </em>he could offer. The woman wasn’t willing to wait for that though, too busy to keep herself at the door. She looked guilty, and she felt as such, but she shook her head and started to retract. Anakin, after all, had nothing to give.</p><p>The <em> click </em> of the shut door pricked at the ethereal strand within him, the one over stretched and at constant stress just <em> begging </em> for a reason to snap.</p><p>
  <em> It’s okay. </em>
</p><p>Her voice echoed in his head and Anakin closed his eyes.</p><p>
  <em> Breathe and figure it out.  </em>
</p><p>When Anakin opened his eyes, he was looking down at his son, utterly oblivious and peaceful against his chest. Don’t get angry. Figure it out. Don’t break, don’t stop… Reaching into his back pocket, Anakin pulled out his phone and called what came to mind. </p><p>“...Rex, by,” he sighed, “by some ridiculous chance are you not busy?” </p><p>It was unorthodox and Anakin certainly didn’t feel proud of it, but his day was filled with classes followed by work, and he <em> definitely </em>wasn’t going to have his babies in a mechanic shop around all sorts of pointy, hot, and or plasma-blasting machinery. It was a hasty call, Anakin was running short on time and was at a restless standstill on the sidewalk unsure of where this conversation would lead him. Rex was a long-time family friend, both he and some of his brothers, and he also lived in the apartment complex adjacent to Anakin’s. It wouldn’t have been the first time Anakin has asked him to babysit, but he really tried to reserve that for emergencies or when there was no other option, like so. He knew how Rex’s occupation could keep him busy. </p><p>“Alright, alright Skywalker,” Rex interrupted right as Anakin was probably about to apologize and spiral into backtracking completely. “It’s no problem. I can be out of here in about an hour, can you manage until then?” </p><p>“Uh...” An hour? It’ll take about thirty minutes to get to campus, which is ten minutes short of when class begins, and the class itself is - what was it? Something he wasn’t excited for⎯<em> right </em>. Philosophy and Literature. One of those required classes he had been putting off. It was two hours long. “Yeah, um, yeah I can make that work. Can you meet me at the college? I’ll come out and give them to you.” He cringed, looking back down at Luke and remembering another detail. “And… you’re gonna have to stop by my place to grab another car seat. I only brought Leia in hers.” His voice lingered with apologetic remorse, as if he didn’t feel guilty enough. </p><p>To the contrary, Rex replied with all but annoyance, if anything there was a pep in his tone. “No worries, I still got the extra one in my car.”</p><p> </p><p>Okay, pre-on-campus Anakin felt a lot more confident about waltzing in babied-up to the max, it’s as if the fact that wearing one baby on his chest and holding another in a polka dot car seat hadn’t struck him as, well, anything. To be frank, he carried around his kids so often that more times than not the weight of them became weightless, like a part of his own self. His adrenaline to make it to class on time also aided in not thinking anything beyond it. Not until he was presented in front of the classroom doors. </p><p>
  <em> A-108 </em>
</p><p>Suddenly he became <em> very </em> aware of just how he looked. Anakin felt his throat tighten, blinking as he looked down at himself, at his babies. They were so quiet, so good, which concerned him on just how long that would last. He hadn’t brought a baby bag, he didn’t think he needed to, stupidly unaware of the completely real possibility of what had happen to actually, you know, <em> happen. </em> He had no more toys than what he already brought, which was the single crinkle chew-toy in Leia’s tiny hands, and they each had a pacifier. He had a single zip bag of puff-crackers and that was it. No diapers, no wipes. <em> Augh, Anakin, you can do this. They’ll be fine. </em> He threw a glance at his watch. <em> Rex is off in thirty, that’s not so bad. </em> </p><p>“Awe.” </p><p>Anakin looked up, and it was upon the lifting of his eyes that he noticed all the others. Other students, either in pairs or alone walking by, looking at the spectacle that was Anakin. He didn’t know who said it, probably someone in passing. Not that it mattered. The moment he became aware of the stares, the whispers were painfully impossible not to miss. If his face already hadn’t been nipped red by the cold, his cheeks surely would have pinked. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed of his kids, never, but the situation definitely wasn’t a comfortable one. Anakin never exactly fit in here already. </p><p><em> Galactic Union University: Earth Rise. </em> G.U.E for short. A chain of learning facilities spread across numerous planets, all with the same name save for the ending. This one was on Earth, thus <em> Earth Rise </em> . It was <em> the </em>University for the integration of alien life and knowledge, anything of space and beyond. It also stood as a peacekeeper of sort, and a beacon of good and worthwhile intention, the whole ‘Earth is progressive’ thing. Only those who would have a hand in that genre got accepted here, whether it be through money, status, or in Anakin’s case, one hell of a report card and scholarship. Not all, but enough to notice could the students attending here be pompous and overbearing, everyone wanting to be the best or assuming they already are just because they got accepted to an extremely exclusive program. The amount of times Anakin had been given attitude by, as he would put it, some haughty brat tested his patience more than Ahsoka. Or, the idea that Anakin possibly had a hard time getting along with others just hadn't reached him, in many ways has his own attitude soured after the accident. Shmi and Padme were always his tether from his temper, this school was a blessing for them, it would land Anakin a job with earnings easily enough to take care of all of them and he couldn’t blow it by losing his cool and clocking a guy in the nose. </p><p>His mother and wife were gone, but he still had his baby sister, son, and daughter. </p><p>Anakin filled his chest with air, and Luke curiously paused at sucking his binkie to look up at his father. Anakin gazed at the door before him with sudden determination. Anger, embarrassment, whatever it may be, it didn’t matter. He had to do this and he had to do it alone. Besides, there was no explicit rule against bringing your kids to school. </p><p>While his confidence lasted, Anakin took a half-step forward and went to reach for the door. </p><p>“Oh, what adorable little things.” </p><p>He stopped, his arm still held a quarter raised. The voice was clearer than the sea of whispers around him, accented⎯smooth and slow, and it managed to break through the obstinate wall that was Anakin’s thoughts. </p><p>A few feet next to him was an older man who must’ve only just approached because Anakin hadn’t seen him sooner. He was well dressed and yet somehow bland; the colors of his outfit were neutral and absent of graphics or any indication of branding (unlike many others here who liked to flaunt their income by walking around like living ads). He was simple yet put together, clean and professional. Black pants, dress shoes, dijon sweater, beige peacoat, and a maroon scarf loosely wrapped around his neck and tossed behind his shoulder that looked enticingly soft. A leather messenger bag was strapped across his chest, square with content and clipped via a metal clasp. His ginger brown hair was neatly pushed out of his face save for the few strands that managed to fall loose over his temple. Full, trimmed beard. </p><p>A steaming togo cup was in one of his hands, and judging by the string hanging off the side, Anakin would guess tea.</p><p>“Uh,” Anakin awkwardly twisted his body to better face him, looking down at the state of himself and even giving Leia an extra lift in her car seat. Just as he had gotten worked up about not caring, the sudden overlook of his <em> situation </em>diminished all of that. His clothes tossed on without a second thought, his overgrown hair half-ass put up, hell, even without the babies, standing next to this guy probably made him look unkempt and unfit and certainly out of place...Though honestly he probably seemed that way next to anyone right now. “Thanks,” he sheepishly smiled and huffed, puffing a cloud of warm air against the chill. He didn't know why he felt the need, but he followed up with, "They're mine." </p><p>“I would certainly hope so.” His voice was casually humored, meeting eyes with Anakin as he placed his lips over the rim of his tea and took a sip.</p><p>Anakin grew slightly flustered and he stumbled to find his words in a poor attempt to recover from something that really didn't need it. Anakin made it impossible not to notice the silly display, but the man only kindly smiled, the corners of his eyes having the faintest lines of crows feet. </p><p>“Uh-yeah, I mean-" Anakin cleared his throat, settling for an awkward chuckle and changing the subject by adding, "They're twins." </p><p>"My, that must be a handful." He said looking fondly, maybe even entertained, between the two babies. </p><p>“Yeeah, turned out to be a two-in-one bundle.” </p><p>“I’m sure that warranted quite the surprise.” </p><p>“It certainly did, yes.” </p><p>They both shared clement chuckles. </p><p>“And what are their names?” The man asked, following a crunchy sound below to watch as Leia played with her crunchy, fabric toy. </p><p>With his only available hand, Anakin pointed to his chest. “This is my son, Luke.” Dropping his hand, he tossed a gesture toward the car seat and gave it a little lift. “And this is my daughter, Leia. They’re just over a year old.” </p><p>The man gave a noted nod, pulling his gaze once again to focus on Anakin. “And you?” </p><p>“Me?” Anakin stared dumbly for a second. “I’m twenty-three.”</p><p>The noise that followed certainly wasn’t what Anakin was expecting. Not a loud laughter, but more than a chuckle, enough for the perfect row of straight, white teeth to flash during. </p><p>“And your name?” </p><p>The clarification stiffened Anakin's back and made him feel tingly in his cheeks. “O-Oh,” he chuckled coy, “Anakin. My name is Anakin.” </p><p>“I see, are you a student?” </p><p>“Yeah, a senior.” He used his head to jerk and gesture toward the classroom door. “This is my class actually. I was⎯” <em> Just hesitating to go in because I am completely aware of the fact that I have two babies with me and it’s probably going to piss off the teacher but I really need to solidify my place in this class. </em>Anakin’s voice caught in his throat, a twitch in his brow. He looked back just in time to catch the curious look in the man’s eye, obviously having his attention because that’s how conversations went.</p><p>A gentle sigh escaped him, his softened, and maybe even defeated, gaze falling to the twins. “To be honest, I’m in a bit of a bind. Daycare didn’t fall through last minute, so…” He looked back up and smiled stiffly, awkward. </p><p>The man furrowed his brows, showing his sympathies. “That sounds unfortunate, I am sorry.”</p><p>“Luckily I managed to snag a friend to come pick them so I don’t have to change diapers while writing papers,” Anakin joked, using humor to deflect his own emotions as well as hopefully make for a less awkward conversation, “but that’s not until twenty, thirty minutes and my class starts⎯now actually. I’m just a bit nervous.” The father looked back at the door, a furrow in his brow. “Doubt I’ll make a very good first impression with the professor walking in like this.”</p><p>“What, determined?” </p><p>Anakin looked back, a knit in his brow. </p><p>“Balancing family and your future can be a real triumph. A person with greater responsibility than just their courses but making them both work when faced with an unforeseen predicament isn’t something everyone would do.” </p><p>“Oh," was all he managed to say, but the words struck him more than he thought they would. Anakin never did anything with intent of a praise, but it was only then did he realize how damn good it felt. He didn't know how to accept a compliment (was that what that was?), so he just smiled. “I’ll keep my fingers crossed that the professor shares a similar opinion.” </p><p>“If by chance I have a co-professor teaching this course, I’ll be sure to pass it on.” </p><p>“Right, thanks.”</p><p>. . .</p><p><em>Wait.</em> He stepped back as the man stepped around and reached for the door, swinging it open and blasting them both with a wave of central heating. Anakin dumbly stood, his mouth parted but void of words. Instead, he looked into the lecture style classroom, which was quite full, but noting no teacher, then looked back at the neatly-dressed man who Anakin only then realized was holding the door open for him. </p><p>The realization hit him long after it should have, and it couldn’t have been more plastered on his face. It was enough to get the man, <em> the professor, </em>to charmingly smile and hum an undoubtedly humored chuckle. </p><p>“I have always been for early education,” he joked in regards to the babies. "Come in." </p><p>Well... at least Anakin didn’t throw shade at how he thought the teachers here were a bit ridiculous, or how he wasn’t particularly thrilled to be taking this particular class. </p><p>Anakin closed his mouth and cleared his throat, then with the turn of his heel, walked in. As expected, he got looks, but he did his best to ignore it and slipped into the end seat in the first row. It was close to the door and he wouldn’t have to pass anyone when he would eventually need to slip away to meet Rex. </p><p>Luke remained in his lap, and Leia down next to him in her car seat. One arm was cupped under Luke, so that left Anakin with one hand to maneuver everything else. He couldn’t find it in himself to look up as the professor walked by, but caught the smell he left behind of warm honey and vanilla.</p><p>“So many faces.” The man projected his voice, but never lost its grace and easy tempo. “New semesters are always so exciting.” The chatter among the room began to wither now that he was here. He placed down his bag on top of the teacher’s desk, opened it up and in one grab pulled out a thick binder and a tablet. “Let’s see how many of you are left by the end of it, yes?” </p><p>Through the quiet chuckles, Anakin brought himself to look and watched as he pulled out a pair of reading glasses, popping them on the bridge of his straight nose. He shook off his coat next, draping it over the chair neatly behind his desk. Anakin’s blue eyes followed the movements with more intent than necessary.</p><p>“I am your professor, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” The man announced as he stood unwavering and confident. “Welcome to the boundless discussion that is Philosophy and Literature.”</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately the first days of class were typically always the easiest. A run down of what the class is, what they’ll be doing, what they need. Kenobi had brought up the name of a few readings, and Anakin realized as his peers began to pull out a small book or use the digital version provided by the desk itself, which doubled as a personal holotable, that apparently he had been the only one who hadn’t gotten that memo. Or, most likely what happened, he just hadn’t paid attention to the class message board. </p><p>He took a note in his phone to remind himself, and maybe tried to be subtle about it. Meanwhile at some point he had started rocking Leia’s car seat with his knee. Anakin was constantly looking at his phone, watching the time which really only made it go by slower. The babies were so far quiet, and Anakin liked to think he was staying ahead of the game by slowly feeding them crackers to keep them satisfied. </p><p>His eyes lingered on Kenobi, watching him speak, which led Anakin to take a glance at the class itself. He’s never been in a lecture style hall like this, <em> so big</em>, Kenobi’s voice easily projected across the room and⎯ </p><p>It was short, but it <em> echoed</em>. Anakin felt himself freeze, whipping his head down at Luke, who was asleep now, so that left… Anakin looked down at Leia, seeing her face start to bunch up. <em> Oh no, no, no. </em>With his free hand, he reached down to gently touch her cheek with the back of his knuckle. “Sh, shh,” he cooed softly, and worriedly tossed a look to the front of the class. Kenobi was still talking, and Anakin appreciated that his daughter was ignored, but he wasn’t so sure that could be easily done by anyone if Leia got too worked up. </p><p>Anakin looked at the time again. Rex should be here any moment, and Leia’s baby noises were becoming persistent. Roll had been checked and he had been sitting here well into thirty minutes now. Rex hadn’t texted that he was here yet but Anakin wasn't about to wait. It should be fine. </p><p>So, he left, as swiftly and quietly as one could with two babies without throwing a second glance behind him. Anakin walked to the front of the school where Rex would meet him, and it was there he took Leia out of the car seat to let her stretch her limbs. She settled after that, apparently having just got cranky being cooped up in her seat. Anakin sat at a bench as Leia held two of his fingers with her pudgy little hands. He was helping her stand, her knees wobbling this way and that. He cooed and played with her like that, careful not to disrupt Luke napping against him. Thankfully it wasn’t too long before Rex showed up and the transition went as smooth as it could go. It helped that Luke was asleep, he likely would have started crying to be separated from his dad. Anakin didn’t stay long, and Rex understood without needing to be told. The interaction was brief and to the point, but Anakin was sure to throw in a thanks and an IOU before heading back to class. </p><p>Slipping back in was easy enough, only briefly catching Kenobi’s attention to which Anakin received a reassuring nod. He sunk back into his seat and took a deep breath. <em> See, Anakin? You did it</em>. He exhaled, reaching into his book bag to finally pull out his notebook. </p><p>The second he opened it, he was met with a colorful array of crayon doodles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm aware there are probably a lot of unanswered questions/plot holes, but if I do it right, it all should be addressed down in later chapters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>